


FairyTailement Votre

by almayen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Romance, défi bibliothèque de fictions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Fairy Tail : sa guilde, ses mages, ses amours, ses déboires... sa vie. [Recueil de drabble de moments de vie avec du Nalu, du Gajeevy, du Gruvia, du ElfmanxEvergreen, du HappyxCarla, du ErzaxJellal etc]





	1. Montrer

**Author's Note:**

> Nouveau recueil pour Fairy Tail ! J'y mettrais les réponses à divers défis répartis en trois catégories :  
> \- les défis "30 minutes chrono" : écrits en 30 minutes maximum, autour d'un mot pioché au hasard dans le dico (vous pouvez également proposer des mots)  
> \- les participations aux nuits du FoF : écrits en une heure autour d'un thème  
> \- les défis trouvés sur Bibliothèque de Fictions : défis très divers sans limite de temps
> 
> ... ... ...
> 
> Contexte de l'OS :  
> Type de défi : 30 minutes chrono  
> Mot pioché : "montrer"  
> Personnages : Natsu x Lucy  
> Contexte : Pas de réel contexte lié au manga, tranche de vie

Le cœur de Lucy battait la chamade et ne semblait vouloir – ni pouvoir – se calmer. Les mots de Natsu ne quittaient pas son esprit depuis qu'il les avait prononcé cinq heures plus tôt. « Hé Lucy ! Rejoins moi au grand arbre à 18 heures, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer ! » Elle avait tenté de savoir ce le chasseur de dragon avait en tête – en vain. Il avait refusé de lui donner une quelconque indication supplémentaire, laissant la pauvre constellationiste des interrogations plein la tête. Qu'est-ce que Natsu désirait tellement lui montrer ?

Lucy essayait de se rationaliser. Natsu et elle n'avaient pas vraiment la même définition de « quelque chose à d'important à montrer ». Pour le mage l'important pouvait constituer en un nouveau sort, tandis que pour elle… elle ne savait pas exactement, mais ses attentes étaient un peu plus élevées.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté de rationalisation, son esprit ne parvenait à se calmer totalement. Elle avait ainsi passé toute la matinée à essayer différentes tenues et avait même fait appel à Cancer pour qu'il lui réalise une nouvelle coupe. L'esprit avait été particulièrement enthousiaste et énergique sur ses cheveux. Natsu a intérêt de me faire venir pour une bonne raison sinon je le torture à coup d'épingles à chignon le restant de sa vie, s'était répété la constellationiste qui retenait des larmes douloureuses tandis que sa coiffure prenait lentement forme.

L'après-midi, qu'elle avait passé bien malgré elle en compagnie d'Elfman et d'Evergreen qui tentaient de se convaincre qu'ils « n'étaient pas en couple », s'était finalement terminée, conduisant Lucy à se diriger vers le lieu de son rendez-vous. Les sens en alerte et une main prête à dégainer une de ses clefs si jamais Grey avait eu la brillante idée de venir déclencher une bagarre avec son « rival » de toujours, Lucy continuait son chemin dans le parc de Magnolia à la recherche de Natsu.  
Elle finit par le retrouver à l'endroit convenu, souriant tandis qu'il lui faisait de grands gestes pour l'accueillir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se saisit de la sienne pour y déposer un baiser. Faisant fi de ses joues qui rougissaient presque malgré elles, il lui déclara :

\- Lucy, j'ai appris un nouveau sort !

Les yeux de la mage devinrent rouges de colère et de résignation – elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. Natsu l'avait bel et bien fait venir pour une raison stupide : s'il voulait lui montrer un nouveau sort, il n'avait qu'à le faire comme tout le monde à la guilde sans la faire se déplacer exprès ni perdre cinq heures de son temps pour s'habiller. Natsu ne sembla pas remarquer l'agacement de son interlocutrice – ou ne voulu pas le remarquer – et lança son fameux sort.

L'arbre s'illumina alors de mille flammes colorées. Parfaitement maitrisées, elles ne brûlaient pas les branches mais donnaient au contraire une multitude de reflets nouveaux aux feuilles. Toute colère oubliée, Lucy s'exclama :

\- Natsu ! c'est splendi…

Elle s'interrompit sans terminer sa phrase : Natsu s'était en effet mis à genoux et lui présentait une bague.

\- Lucy… Je ne suis pas doué en discours - mais depuis deux ans que nous sortons ensemble, tu dois le savoir. Je vais donc aller droit au but. Lucy Heartifilia, veux-tu…

Il n'eut le temps de terminer que Lucy l'avait embrassé.

\- Oui, Natsu Dragnir, j'accepte de devenir ton épouse.

Natsu sourit alors largement devant cette réponse – Lucy avait-elle mal vu ou était-il réellement soulagé ? – et la pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, enlacés, profitant de la vue environnante et savourant leur solitude.

Solitude ? C'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Car à quelques mètres au-dessus des deux mages, deux chats qui étaient eux aussi en rendez-vous galant, n'avaient rien perdu de la scène et observaient avec tendresse leurs amis. C'est l'amouuuur avait déclaré l'un d'entre eux – et l'autre n'avait pu qu'acquiescer.


	2. Choucroute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte de l'OS :  
> Type de défi : 30 minutes chrono  
> Mot (donné par Coraline) : Choucroute  
> Personnages : [Jellal, Erza]  
> Contexte : Pas de réel contexte lié au manga (une vague référence à un moment de l'arc "La clef étoilée"), moment de vie

Jellal, comme la plupart des êtres humains (et plus généralement vivants), n'osait pas vraiment contrarier Erza.

De plus, Jellal aimait Erza. Il l'aimait un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, et espérait que ses sensations soient un tant soit peu réciproques. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il lui restait encore de nombreuses choses à se faire pardonner : Erza l'avait peut-être aboli de ses pêchés et accepté ses excuses (pour le moins sincères), cela ne changeait rien à la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Tous ces faits avaient conduits Jellal à supporter sans broncher les caprices et les fantaisies de sa compagne. Si servir de cobaye pour ses nouvelles armures était sa pénitence, alors soit, il l'accepterait – et il devait admettre que la pénitence n'était pas si désagréable que cela lorsque la nouvelle armure d'Erza constituait en une armure de séduction, qui portait plutôt bien son nom.

Dans la même optique, Jellal évitait généralement de contredire l'épéiste. Rien de beau n'arrivait quand quelqu'un émettait des réserves sur ses projets, et encore moins lorsque ces projets l'enthousiasmaient particulièrement. Il ne pouvait que ce souvenir du récit glaçant que lui avait conté Wendy et du carnage qu'Erza avait réalisé lorsque des bandits avaient interrompu son premier pique-nique. Encore aujourd'hui, la mention de cette épisode faisait grincer des dents la belle mage, qui ne décolérait toujours pas que ce moment spécial ait été gâché par de sinistres individus – ils ont même mangé un de mes sandwich ! s'était rappelé avec fureur la reine des fées qui avait dégainé son épée tout en parlant.

Jellal savait donc que le sujet « pique-nique » était particulièrement sensible car particulièrement spécial pour Erza. Quand elle lui avait proposé d'en organiser un rien que tous les deux, Jellal en avait donc été très touché et voulait se montrer extraordinairement irréprochable pour faire honneur à l'événement.  
Mais il n'avait pu se retenir d'émettre une réserve en voyant les denrées préparées par sa compagne :

\- Erza… tu crois vraiment que la choucroute est un choix pertinent pour un pique-nique ?

La mage aux armures se tourna lentement, ses yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Devant son air sombre, Jellal bafouilla rapidement quelques justifications :

\- Je ne critique pas du tout la choucroute, simplement je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus pratique à transporter et…

Les yeux d'Erza se remplir alors de larmes, tandis qu'elle murmurait diverses paroles dont les seuls éléments compréhensibles étaient « pique-nique alsacien ».   
Soupirant, Jellal se résigna à se charger du transport de la choucroute.

En voyant le sourire victorieux de sa compagne, il sut qu'il s'était (encore) fait avoir – mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à l'air de chat poté de sa compagne.

Et puis la voir sautiller joyeusement dans l'herbe à coup de « pique-nique ! » des étoiles plein les yeux, valait largement le fait de subir l'odeur de ce mélange suspect de choux et de saucisses.


	3. Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte de l'OS  
> Type de l'OS : Défi 30minutes chrono  
> Mot (donné par Jérémie) : Amour  
> Personnages : Luxus, Makarof  
> Contexte de l'OS : Fin arc "bataille de Fairy Tail" et moment du "7 ans plus tard"

Bannir Luxus avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui avait été demandé de faire. Encore aujourd'hui, Makarof s'entendait prononcer la lourde sentence.

_Luxus, je te bannis de Fairy Tail._

Et encore aujourd'hui, Makarof en souffrait. Il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix – Luxus avait mis en péril la guilde. Il avait forcé ses membres à s'entre-déchirer, menacé les habitants de Magnolia et tout cela pour une chose aussi dérisoire que le titre de maître de guilde. Et malgré tout son amour pour son petit-fils, Makarof ne pouvait laisser de telles actions impunies. Son esprit le savait, sa raison le savait.

Il n'empêchait que son cœur refusait de l'entendre. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux pour le vieux mage dont la longue vie lui avait pourtant réservé son lot de dures épreuves. Même lorsqu'il avait banni de la même manière son propre fils, la chaire de sa chaire… il n'avait pas ressentit un tel déchirement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le bannissement de son petit-fils le touchait plus que tout le reste. Le touchait plus que la perte de son fils.

Peut-être parce qu'Iwan était réellement mauvais, tandis que Luxus n'était que maladresse brute. Peut-être parce Makarof perdait ainsi le dernier membre de sa famille de sang.

Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Et c'était cela qui avait particulièrement horrible dans sa décision : il avait dû choisir entre son amour pour son petit-fils et son amour pour Fairy Tail. Et cela lui avait brisé le cœur.

Et cela _continuait_ de lui briser le cœur.

C'est pourquoi Makarof ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers Gildarts, lorsque celui-ci avait annoncé son refus de devenir le cinquième maître de la guilde. Mon premier ordre en tant que maître est de réintégrer Luxus en tant que membre de Fairy Tail. A cela, Makarof n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère – _mais il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là !_

Tous avaient pu constater l'ampleur de l'indignation de l'ancien-de-nouveau-maître. Mais personne ne sut jamais que sous celle-ci se cachait un véritable soulagement tinté d'une profonde joie. _Luxus allait réintégrer Fairy Tail._ Makarof n'allait plus devoir choisir entre les deux amours de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Gildarts avait pris cette mesure – ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Luxus était fort et que Gildarts n'aimait rien de plus en ce monde que la force… Mais la raison importait peu en définitive. L'agitation retombée et se retrouvant seul dans la salle commune, le maître de guilde s'autorisa un instant à redevenir un simple grand-père pour murmurer au vent un « merci » sincère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (de fin) : Je suis en train de lire "Ravage" de Barjavel, et si j'ai eu du mal à m'y plonger, j'aime beaucoup pour l'instant. Et vous, des lectures en cours ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type de l'OS : Défi 30minutes chrono (en réalité j'ai plutôt mis 40 min)  
> Mot (donné par Neliia) : Maturité  
> Personnages : [Gajeel, Levy] [Natsu, Lucy] [Grey, Juvia] [Luxus, Mirajane]  
> Contexte de l'OS : moment de vie

Extérieurement, la guilde était aussi calme que l'air de printemps était doux. Des vêtements étaient étendus et volaient au vent, quelques mages affinaient leurs techniques sur la pelouse fraichement tondue et où quelques couples se prélassaient ci-delà.

Intérieurement, les choses étaient plus chaotiques. La quiétude – somme toute relative de la salle – avait été perturbée par un cri strident.

\- GAJEEL REDFOX !

Le cri strident avait été rapidement suivi par une protestation plate :

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé. Je n'allais pas…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu n'allais pas faire Gajeel Redfox , mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans leur jeu. Quant à vous, Natsu et Grey, vous devriez avoir honte ! Quand Lucy et Juvia vont apprendre ça, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau…

Bien évidemment, les deux dénommées firent leur entrée à la guilde à ce moment-là, pour demander sous l'œil tremblant de leurs maris respectifs de quoi l'histoire retournait.

.

Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster s'étaient cherchés des noises dès leur première rencontre. S'ils se faisaient confiance comme à personne d'autre – ce qu'ils nieraient pratiquement toujours – leur relation était plus ponctuée de bagarres qu'autre chose, et tout était prétexte à en venir aux mains. Le trouble qui agitait la guilde en ce moment même avait été causé par l'une de leurs disputes, commencée pour un regard de travers de la part de Natsu – ou était-ce de Grey ? Le résultat en avait été dans tous les cas un soupir las de Mirajane, qui avait pris son apparence démoniaque et avait séparé les deux fauteurs de troubles en les envoyant balader chacun dans un coin de la guilde. Les deux rivaux s'étaient immédiatement redressés, prêts à retourner à leur dispute, lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé qui était à l'origine de leur séparation. La barmaid, dont l'aura était aussi noire que ses ailes, avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et avait déclaré d'un ton ferme :

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous n'en avez pas assez de perturber tout le monde pour une raison aussi stupide ?

Grey et Natsu avaient baissé la tête, acceptant la remontrance – et ne souhaitant surtout pas subir plus que nécessaire les foudres de leur amie dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve de par son huitième mois de grossesse. L'histoire aurait ainsi pu se terminer ici si celle-ci n'avait pas ajouté :

\- Et puis on sait tous comment ça va se terminer. Vous vous frappez dessus, vous renversez quelque chose sur le fraisier d'Erza qui se joint dans la bagarre, Elfmann se rajoute également en criant quelque chose sur les hommes, et la guilde devient une grosse mêlée générale. On doit réparer tout un tas de trucs, s'excuser pour le bruit auprès des quelques voisins qui n'ont pas encore fuit les environs, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que votre petite compétition du « je suis le plus fort » aboutisse sur un résultat nul.

\- On ne fait pas une compétition, protestèrent les deux fautifs faiblement.

Mirajane se contenta de lever un sourcil connaisseur. Devant le silence de ses interlocuteurs, elle conclut ses remontrances :

\- Si vous voulez vraiment vous départager, optez pour quelque chose de nouveau. Et de non dangereux.

Elle les avait alors planté là, tous deux sonnés. Ils étaient restés assis sur leur banc un certain moment avant que Natsu propose d'un ton songeur :

\- Mirajane a raison, nous nous sommes affrontés tellement de fois que nous n'avons plus rien à départager si nous combattons nous-même. Mais j'ai tout de même pensé à quelque chose pour déterminer qui est le plus fort d'entre nous.

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut faire un duel entre Justine et Louis. Ce sont nos enfants, que nous avons élevés. Ils ont nos gênes et nos techniques éducatives. Ce serait comme un combat par procuration.

\- Tu veux dire que le gagnant entre ta Justine et mon Louis marquera la victoire de l'un de nous deux ? Je pense que cela peut marcher. De plus, Mirajane a dit de « ne pas faire quelque chose de dangereux » et ce n'est pas nos petits avec leurs cinq ans qui seraient en état de détruire la guilde.

Natsu avait fait un large sourire, ravi de constater que son idée était comprise à sa juste valeur de génialissime. Les deux (com)pères avaient ainsi hélés leurs rejetons afin de les opposer après réflexion dans un combat en cinq manches. Les deux enfants allaient entamer leur dernière partie – décisive – lorsque la guilde s'était ouverte sur Gajeel, dont les bras étaient chargés de ce qu'il aimait surnommer sa petite Tornade. Il s'était rapproché de Natsu et Grey, qui s'étaient empressés de lui fournir des explications sur l'étrange duel qu'ils avaient imposés à leur progéniture. Le mage de fer avait alors éclaté d'un rire moqueur :

\- N'importe quoi. On sait tous que c'est ma Coraline qui est la plus forte.

.

\- Si tu avais vu leurs têtes à ce moment-là ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sous-entendre que notre Tornade était faible !

\- Bien sûr que si, Gajeel Redfox. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux que de l'engager dans un… un truel insensé sous prétexte que tu allais être vexé !

\- Je n'étais pas…

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lucy avait décroché un coup de pied à Natsu qui l'envoya s'envoler quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Natsu Dragnir ! A quel moment as-tu cru qu'impliquer des enfants dans votre stupide rivalité était une bonne idée ? Tu as trois ans d'âge mental ou quoi ?

\- Juvia aime toujours autant Monsieur Grey. Mais elle préfère quand celui-ci se déshabille et se bat lui-même plutôt que lorsqu'il demande à leur fils de le faire.

La phrase pouvait sembler légère, mais constituait en une remontrance virulente pour Juvia. Les trois mages restèrent ainsi la tête basse, tandis que leurs épouses leur remontaient les brettelles sur leur manque manifeste de maturité : ils n'étaient après tout plus des enfants, mais des pères de famille avec des responsabilités ! Ce fut finalement Elfmann qui eut le dernier mot lorsqu'il s'écria :

\- Être mature, c'est pour les hommes !

 _Oui, il est grand temps que les deux chasseurs de dragons et le mage de glace deviennent des hommes_ , grommela un autre chasseur de dragon assis près du bar.

\- Je suis ravie que tu penses ça, Luxus Draer. Parce que je peux te jurer que si tu engages notre enfant dans ce genre de stupidités, ce petit grandira sans son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On sait tous qu'il n'est jamais bon de se faire appeler par son patronyme complet par ses proches. Sinon, les deux prénoms féminins des petits ont été attribué en référence à deux personnes qui se reconnaitrons. 
> 
> Nouvelle : Je vais publier (au compte goutte ok, mais quand même) une fic 'longue' GOT x Fairy Tail. Elle se passera surtout dans le monde de Fairy Tail, avec les personnages du manga, et les personnages de GOT seront intégrés dans cet univers - la fic sera donc très accessible même si vous n'avez pas vu GOT (qui malgré les critiques de la s8 reste à voir). Bises sur vous !


	5. Griffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 111e nuit du FOF sur le thème "Griffe". Le FOF est un forum permettant de discuter, demander de l'aide, participer à des défis etc...  
> Personnages : Elfman, Mirajane, Evergreen  
> Contexte de l'OS : moments liés à Elfman

Elfman s'était longtemps méfié de ses griffes. Elles lui procuraient certes une sensation de puissance non-négligeable, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression que le pouvoir qu'elles renfermaient était trop considérable pour lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il était sous sa forme démoniaque, il veillait toujours à garder le contrôle de lui-même et des petites extensions crochues et coupantes qui terminaient ses doigts.

Lorsque le terrible évènement était arrivé, il avait purement et simplement détesté son pouvoir. Mirajane, Natsu et tous les autres avaient beau lui répéter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident, il ne pouvait se pardonner. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il n'avait pas su retenir la bête qui sommeillait en lui, et sa sœur adorée en avait payé les conséquences. La vie de sa sœur ne valait en aucun cas un pouvoir, tout fabuleux qu'il puisse être. Alors Elfman avait abandonné pour toujours sa forme démoniaque et ne s'était plus jamais transformé, se contentant de surveiller d'un air inquiet que ses ongles restent sagement à leur état normal.

.

Il pensait haïr ses griffes pour le restant de ses jours, mais c'était sans compter l'attaque des Phantom Lord. Il s'était contenté – et compter continuer de se contenter – de frapper le plus fort qu'il pouvait leurs ennemis de part sa force naturelle, lorsque l'un des généraux de la guilde adverse s'en était pris à Mirajane. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa sœur – son autre sœur – pleurer à chaudes larmes, le sang d'Elfman n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait laisser un monstre s'attaquer à la personne qu'il aimait le plus sans réagir. Et pourtant, malgré cette certitude, il ne parvenait à libérer le démon qui était en lui, trop hanté par les souvenirs de sa dernière transformation.

Il savait de plus que Mirajane avait les mêmes images à l'esprit. Mais celle-ci le regardait pourtant avec la même confiance que d'ordinaire. Vas-y, lui disaient ses yeux débordant d'amour.

Et Elfman y était allé. Il s'était transformé en ce qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis deux ans, et s'était débarrassé de leur ennemi, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait près de lui. L'esprit de la bête qui était en lui ne voyait la forme que comme une proie potentielle – mais l'âme d'Elfman elle, savait que cette dernière était sa sœur. La seule qui lui restait. Il avait alors imposé sa volonté sur celle du monstre, et en avait pris pleinement le contrôle.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Mirajane était venue l'enlacer. Il était alors redevenu lui-même, ce grand gaillard un peu gueulard, à la musculature exacerbée et au cœur d'or. Presque par automatisme, il avait refermé ses bras sur ceux de sa sœur. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir ses griffes rapetisser et redevenir de simples ongles. 

Cette vision lui procura un sourire, à la fois doux et amer.  
Ses griffes avaient tué l'une de ses sœur, mais venaient de sauver l'autre. Voilà qui rétablissait les choses, non ?  
Peut-être. Désormais, s'il n'aimait toujours pas ses griffes, il ne les détestait plus.

.

L'appréciation de ses griffes se fit grâce à la dernière personne à laquelle Elfman aurait pu penser.  
Evergreen.

Elfman n'avait jamais réellement parlé à la fée verte, et avait ainsi été assez surpris de la personne qu'il avait découvert lors de leur examen de mage S. La mage de pierre était franche, directe, indéniablement intelligente et courageuse, et à sa grande surprise taquine. Si l'on ajoutait à cela son ingéniosité et sa capacité d'adaptation qui avaient même réussi à surprendre la redoutée Mirajane, l'on obtenait un combo particulièrement flatteur. Mais cela, Elfman ne l'avouerait jamais.  
Le fait en avait été que les deux avaient passé du temps ensemble à leur retour de l'île, allant même jusqu'à prendre quelques missions ensemble (et les conduisant à démentir avec de vifs « on est pas en couple » les nombreux ragots qui avaient jasés dans la guilde).

C'était lors de l'une de ces missions que l'extraordinaire s'était produit. Les deux mages avaient été pris par surprise par une créature des neiges non-identifiée. Insensible au pouvoir d'Evergreen, Elfman avait dû se transformer pour éliminer l'obstacle qui leur barrait la route, avant de se tourner vers sa camarade. Celle-ci fixait intensément ses griffes. Elfman s'était tortillé sur place, gêné – malgré les années, les gens continuaient d'être intimidé (et effrayé) par cette partie de lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à lui assurer qu'elle ne craignait aucun danger lorsqu'elle avait pris sa grosse pâte et déclaré d'un ton sûr :

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ses griffes. Elles sont dans un état épouvantable… ça ne t'arrive jamais de les limer ?

Elfman n'avait rien su rétorquer à cela.  
Il n'avait rien pu répondre non plus aux interrogations de Mirajane qui s'étonnait de le vois soudainement aussi à l'aise envers ses griffes.  
Il était en effet hors de question pour lui d'avouer que s'il aimait désormais ses griffes, c'était parce que Evergreen avait passé deux heures à essayer sur lui vernis sur vernis !

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une petite référence à ElfanxEvergreen et bien sûr CarlaxHappy. Bises sur vous, n'hésitez pas à proposer des mots !


End file.
